


MFEO Kinktober 12&13

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Jerk Off, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Murdoc gets 2D into a club bathroom.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	MFEO Kinktober 12&13

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm behind on prompts still! This is days 12&13, Fingering/In Public, so expect that. 
> 
> This one is just a short drabble- please enjoy!

MFEO Kinktober 12&13- Fingering/In Public

2017

Murdoc is never opposed to going out to a club, but tonight he just really didn’t feel like it but since everyone else was going, he figures he can at least get loaded. He stalks to the bar, demanding three shots of rum and a neat triple whiskey off the bat, knocking back each before ordering one more triple whiskey. He joins Noodle and Russel back in their  
VIP booth, now more at ease with his decision to tag along, hammered enough to at least try and enjoy the rest of the night.

He spots 2D ambling off toward the toilets, a roiling in his stomach. Something about him these days has been teasing Murdoc to no end. Maybe it’s the new haircut, or the way they’ve been getting along, either way it’s been a while since he let 2D know he has a way of getting Murdoc going. Or maybe it’s just the way his arse looks in those slacks.  
Catching up to him in the hallway, Murdoc slides in front of him, causing 2D to stop short of bumping into him. “Something wrong?” 2D asks, looking down at Murdoc, noticing a look in his eyes he hasn’t seen in years. The older man shakes his head, his eyes drinking in their proximity. 

He offers a sly smile, “No, of course not, certainly not you tonight.” 2D gulps, the air thickening around them. He can’t help the surge through his body as he takes a deep, slow breath.

Falling for Murdoc’s not-so-subtle pick up line, he decides to roll with it, missing this kind of attention from him. “I’ve been meaning to tell you I really like this jumper, it’s one of your better articles of clothing.” 

Looking down at his black and white striped henley he shrugs, “Oh this old thing? Yeah, I really make the prison stripes work for me, eh?” 2D nods. “And you’ve really been exploring the dangerous world of low cut shirts lately,” he says, running a long nail across 2D’s exposed chest, watching his skin respond with a grin. “I like that,” he breathes, leaning in a little closer to him.

The pair haven’t touched each other like this since the days on Plastic Beach, far too many things happening between them since those awful days. There are moments that 2D tries to hang onto from that time, nice moments between them that allowed him to find any amount of solace or understanding as to why Murdoc drug him to the literal wasteland. He’s tried to move on, hooking up with a load of women during his gap year on Guadalupe, a couple of other guys too but no one knew him quite like Murdoc did. 

Feeling reactionary, Murdoc looks over 2D’s shoulder, assuring no one was look at them and leaning forward, running his tongue across the exposed skin on 2D’s chest. He teeters, his eyes closing with a deep moan, his long fingers clutching around Murdoc’s neck. The mismatched pair lock eyes, staring for a suspended moment, a silent agreement that they both needed whatever is about to happen. 

Murdoc grabs 2D by the button up, shoving him into the bathroom, watching him stumble backward against the wall. Murdoc rubs his whole body up against 2D’s, breathing him in, smelling him is as heartwarming and nostalgic as it is arousing. Looking down at Murdoc, 2D blinks, waiting for his next move. He hasn’t had the upper hand with him in many years, come to think of it, the last time he had any control over Murdoc was over a decade ago when he had a knife in his hand. 

Murdoc presses upward on his toes, thrusting his mouth onto 2D’s, both of their hands entwining into each other’s hair, the snog losing any sense of order as they swapped cigarette and liquor scented spit, their tongues jabbing around their mouths. “Fuck,” Murdoc pulls away, yanking on 2D’s shirt until he flips him to face the wall, pressing his lanky body against it. 2D rests his cheek against the cool tile, welcoming the brief chill as his skin is starting to perspire. He claws at the tile as Murdoc frisks him, dragging his fingers under 2D’s shirt to caress his soft skin, the map of 2D’s body coming back to him as a second nature, knowing every right place to touch. He feels around the front of his body for his belt, sliding the buckle open as they hear voices float under the door from the hallway. 

2D looks over his shoulder at Murdoc, who is looking at the door. Murdoc grabs 2D by his shirt again, pulling him along into one of the two stalls, 2D grabbing at his pants before they fall to the floor and cause him to trip. 

Locking it behind them, he’s now uncaring that people have walked in, forcing 2D’s body against the stall door with a thump, pulling his hands away from his belt so his pants fall away from his hips. He presses 2D’s face against the door with one hand, letting his other hand find it’s way between his skinny thighs. 

Sliding his hand up to cup 2D’s balls, a sharp inhale from above him, the other people in the bathroom fall silent causing 2D to feel humiliated. Murdoc doesn’t seem to notice or care as he drops to his knees, 2D’s humiliation doubling. 

Murdoc spreads 2D’s cheeks apart, never thinking that his tight asshole would be such a welcome sight but here they are. With a hunger, he shoves his face in, flicking his tongue out against 2D, causing the taller man to shout, his hands grabbing the top of the stall door. His face reddens as he hears the others in the room start to laugh, the bathroom door opening and closing so they were fully alone once more. “That was sodding embarrassing,” he whines, placing his forehead against the stall door, unable to help himself as the whine turns into an aroused pant. 

Murdoc pulls back, gazing up at the man towering over him, still feeling so much larger even on his knees. “Touch your cock, go on,” he says, nodding as 2D slides his hand down the door, grabbing his aching hard on. “Good boy,” he coos, kneading at his left cheek, watching with heavy lidded eyes as 2D pumps his hand up and down his shaft. 

Murdoc sticks two fingers into his own mouth, getting them as wet as possible before pressing against 2D’s clenched sphincter. 2D falls against the door again, his fingers white knuckling the top of the metal door, relying on it to hold him upright. One finger slides in rather easy, Murdoc pushing aside the notion that 2D has been keeping himself busy, concentrating instead on pressing in a second finger. 

Hearing him stutter to say something, Murdoc shushes 2D as he starts to slide his two fingers in and out of 2D’s relaxing hole, opening up for him like they’d done this together just yesterday. He peers around his waist to see 2D wanking as if he’s never jerked off before in his life, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. “Does this feel good, Stu? My fingers deep in your arsehole while you play with yourself?” 2D nods in fast committal, his toes curling in his large shoes. “Mm, so good,” Murdoc purrs, resting his head against 2D’s back, nuzzling into him in a very rare display of intimacy that causes a shiver up 2D’s spine. “Do you want to come?” 2D nods again, knowing that isn’t going to be good enough. “Say it.”

2D whines, his tongue falling out in desperation, his hips rocking forward. “Please, yes,” he huffs, his arm growing tired. “I want to come, yes,” he says again, banging his head against the metal door. 

Murdoc shoves his fingers a little deeper, wiggling them, testing 2D’s already non-existent resolve. “Do it, now.” A cry escapes 2D’s throat as Murdoc presses into his prostate, 2D almost involuntarily climaxing, his cum shooting out onto the door and dribbling onto the floor. He lets go of his softening cock, gripping the doorframe again as Murdoc yanks his fingers out with a pop. 2D waits there for a moment to get a grip on reality, as Murdoc taps his foot impatiently. 

2D staggers backward, pulling up his pants. Unlocking the door, Murdoc pauses, watching 2D put himself back together. “You owe me,” he says, jabbing a finger in 2D’s face. He nods wide-eyed as Murdoc storms away toward the bathroom door, leaving without looking back at 2D’s bewildered face.


End file.
